The Legend of Zelda: Descendants of the Wild
by FrozenHeart101
Summary: Three years after Calamity Ganon was sealed away for good, the winds appeared to shift in Link's favor. The defeat of Ganon restored the 4 champions to their former glory. They reside in Hyrule Castle with Link and Zelda, who are happily married. With Zelda expecting her first child soon, a strange visitor catches everyone off guard with an adventure none of them ever wanted.
1. The Visitor

It was a lovely afternoon at Hyrule Castle. The sun shined bright in the blue sky, unhindered by clouds. Birds and squirrels chattered excitedly outside the castle windows, frolicking in the green, leafy branches of the tall trees in the surrounding forest. Stray leaves fluttered into the gentle current of the castle moat, along with the occasional flower petals. A soft wind swept through the woods, inviting the silent princesses, blue nightshade, and all the foliage to join in to the joyous dance of springtime. At the heart of the woods, the castle stood proud, it's tall towers watching over mother nature's own little kingdom.

Inside the walls of the mighty castle, Queen Zelda sat quietly in her study, making preparations for the christening of the child she was due to have at any moment. She carefully wrote out each invitation, personalized for the races they'd be sent to. Behind her, the Zora and Gerudo champions Mipha and Urbosa sat on a small couch, quietly discussing plans of how and when to reveal that they themselves and the other two champions were alive and well to the public. Zelda paid them no mind, figuring she'd discuss it later with her husband. She was brought from her thoughts at the sound of the door. One of the new handmaidens she had hired popped her head into the room.

"Your grace, Master Link would like to see you in the nursery. He said he had a surprise for you." The woman stated. Zelda nodded, and with the help of the two champions she got to her feet.

"Thank you. We'll be right down." The young queen said. The handmaiden bowed and left the room. One she had left, the three women started down the hall.

"I wonder what Link is planning." Mipha pondered aloud. Zelda shrugged.

"Who knows? Perhaps he's ordered a new toy for the little one."

"Maybe he repainted the room like you asked." Urbosa speculated. The champions helped Zelda down the stairs leading to the royal family quarters. The trio saw the Rito champion Revali standing outside the nursery. He was missing his shirt and had splotches of blue, yellow, and red paint all over his chest and head feathers. There was even a bit on his beak. He waved them over, uncharacteristically cheerful.

"There you are. We just finished."

"What did you do, take a birdbath in a paint bucket?" Urbosa joked. The proud Rito scoffed.

"Hmph. Only the one Daruk dropped on my head." He mumbled. Under his breath, he hissed something about a clumsy Goron. Urbosa burst out laughing; Zelda and Mipha couldn't hold back a few giggles either. "Ugh, just go inside."

When the girls stepped into the room, they were struck speechless. Link and Daruk were standing in the center of the room.

"Surprise!" Daruk shouted. Link just smiled and gestured. On the north wall, a beautiful mural of the four regions was painted, including the four divine beasts. In the center of the wall was the castle. It was astounding. Across the room was a crib with a mobile hanging over it. The mobile had a little stuffed dog, cucco, dragon, and korok. There was a couple rocking chairs in the corner and a nice dresser for the child's clothes. Plush toy sand seals were scattered around, varying in size and color. The other walls were a soft yellow, lined with pictures Link had taken of different flowers and animals. Zelda nearly cried, she was so overwhelmed with joy. What finally drew out the tears was the picture over the crib. The last photo the champions took before the Calamity.

*"_Well, what do you think?_" Link signed. Zelda smiled, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. She nearly knocked Link to the ground with the force of her hug. He laughed, hugging her back.

"I love it! Oh Link, it's incredible! Thank you!" She sobbed into his chest. Link smiled and sighed contentedly. He was happy his wife loved the nursery. Neither Hylian noticed the other four champions leave the room.

"Well, what do you think?" Daruk asked.

"You men did a great job." Mipha stated. Urbosa nodded in agreement.

"It was stunning. I'm sure the little vai or voe will enjoy it very much."

"I hope so. The mural alone took all day." Revali said.

"I believe it. It looks very detailed. I could even see shrines and towers."

"It was Link's idea. He wanted his child to be able to see Hyrule's scenery and know that they were born into a wonderful place. Or, something like that. He's kinda hard to understand sometimes." Daruk explained. He shrugged. "Anyway, all that painting made me hungry."

"What doesn't?" Revali quipped. "Although, now that you mention it, I could go for some fish."

"Dinner does sound good. I'll get Link and Zelda and you three go on ahead to the dining room." Urbosa suggested. She turned back and reentered the nursery. She wasn't surprised to see Zelda still fawning over the mural, Link standing proudly at her side.

"The others and I are going to start on dinner. Care to join us?" Link nodded eagerly. Zelda nodded as well, and they followed Urbosa out of the room.

After dinner, Link sat outside polishing the Master Sword by the front gate when he heard the tell-tale sounds of hooves. A black horse and his rider, face hidden by an unmistakable mask came to a halt in front of the gates; A Yiga clansman. His red and black clothes were distinctly different from that of a normal member; more ornate. His mask had two small horns at the top, resembling a demon. The Yiga, who was bigger than a foot solider yet smaller than a blade master, raised his hands.

"I request an audience with the Hylian champion! I come unarmed, alone, and in a truce!" He called. His voice seemed a tad familiar, but the Hylian champion couldn't place it. Link sheathed his sword, climbed up on the top of the gate, and glided down to meet the man.

"_What do you want?_" He signed. The man jumped down from the horse. He made a gesture and transformed into a normal Hylian.

"I am Kohga the third, new leader of the Yiga Clan. My father and his men were defeated by you shortly after he stole the Gerudo Thunder Helm. After that, as you may know, the remaining few attempted to ambush you. They were under my brother's rule, Kohga the second. In a last ditch effort, he tried to kill you himself. To state the obvious, he failed."

"_So you've come to avenge him and your father?_"

"No. When my brother died, and I became the clan's master, I vowed not vengeance; but to take Hyrule's throne." Link gasped. He drew his sword. "Ah Ah, no need for violence. I come only bearing a deal." Link put his sword away slowly. He glared at the man.

"_What kind of "deal" are you talking about?_" Kohga III smiled darkly.

"A duel. In six months, should you accept the challenge, we will fight for the hand of Queen Zelda and the throne. If you do not accept, I'll have my men wipe out every single Zora, Rito, Gerudo, and Goron in the kingdom. I won't rest until every last one is six feet under." Kohga III growled. Link, after a moment of stunned silence, sighed. There was nothing he could do. He knew he could never stop that many Yiga. He cleared his throat. To make things official, he wanted to speak up. He hadn't spoken since he said "I do" at his wedding; not using his voice for so long left it hoarse.

"I... Accept." The normally mute champion choked out. He signed the words as well, in case Kohga III didn't understand. He stuck out his hand, which the Yiga leader shook.

"Then I will see you in six months. The battle will take place in the throne room, the queen will bear witness and make sure no man cheats. We shall only be armed with our hands, and wits. The winner kills the loser. I honestly don't care for violence, and I don't want to kill anyone, but otherwise I will lose the respect of my men, and Hyrule will be endangered." Kohga III stated firmly. He snapped his fingers, once again donning his Yiga outfit. He mounted his horse. "Train hard, for I am unmatched in this field. As a handicap, I will not train."

"We'll... See." Kohga III nodded. He shouted a command to his horse and took off into the horizon. Link sighed.

*"**I'm in trouble.**"

*_sign language_

***Thoughts**


	2. The Dream

"You did WHAT!?" Urbosa stood gaping at Link, not sure weather to be angry or concerned first. Link had come inside and immediately sought her out. He found her in the guard's training room working on new spear techniques. He had almost snapped his wrist explaining everything."Link, I know you're a skilled solider, but hand to hand combat? He'll kick your..."

"Language!" The Gerudo scoffed.

"Forget that! Look, you're going to have to do some serious training with Daruk if you want to stand a chance. You should take this up with him."

"Right right. Thanks..." A piercing scream echoed through the castle, cutting Link off. He and Urbosa shared a quick glance before racing upstairs. Both had their weapons ready. They burst through the hall doors only to find Daruk and Revali nervously pacing outside the infirmary door. Well, Revali wasn't pacing, but he was nervously preening his feathers.

"What's going on?" Urbosa demanded. "We heard screaming!"

"Calm down. We aren't under attack. Zelda went into labor a few hours ago. I guess the last contraction hit harder than the others. Mipha is in there with her now, along with the doctor."

"Thanks Revali." Link signed as he rushed into the room, Urbosa not too far behind.

Inside, the princess lay panting and sweating on the bed. She looked so tired, even more so than after she sealed Ganon away. Her eyes were closed, but tears still managed to escape. Mipha sat in a chair next to the bed, holding the young queen's hand tight. From her other hand came a soft blue glow. She rested this hand on Zelda's stomach to ease the queen's pain.

"You've done wonderfully, Zelda. Congratulations." The Zora cooed softly. She looked up from the queen, finally spotting Urbosa and Link in the doorway. She smiled and waved them inside.

"Is she okay?" Urbosa asked. Link took his wife's hand.

"She's fine, but exhausted. Let her sleep. For now, we have a little surprise for you, Link." As if on cue, the doctor came back inside. He had not one, but two little bundles in his arms. Link's jaw dropped.

"Congratulations, Sir Link. You've been blessed with twins! The little prince was born first, then the princess. Again, congratulations." He handed the baby girl to Link. The boy was given to Mipha. Though it seemed impossible, the Hylian champion was even more speechless than usual.

"Wow." He muttered. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The baby in his arms opened her eyes. She blinked, adjusting to the light. She squeaked, then started to fuss. The boy must have heard her, because he too started to fuss. Zelda awoke at the sound.

"The children are hungry, your majesty." Mipha said gently. The young queen nodded slightly, still only half awake. She didn't notice Link or Urbosa, who was still standing in the doorway. The Gerudo was content to just watch for now. Mipha placed the squealing boy in his mother's arms. She adjusted herself and the baby and let him nurse. She watched her son with the biggest, proudest smile the other three had ever seen her sport. The love in her eyes overflowed, erasing the pain and exhaustion from her features. The baby finished with a slurping noise, and fell asleep again. When Zelda handed him back to Mipha and looked for her daughter, she caught sight of her two visitors.

"Oh! Link, Urbosa, how long have you been standing there?" Link laughed a bit as he handed Zelda their daughter.

"Pretty much the whole time." Urbosa answered. "It looks like you've truly been blessed, little bird."

"I have to agree. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Zelda situated the baby girl before taking Link's hand. She smiled.

"It's quite alright. It all happened so fast that we forgot to send an attendant for you. I'm just glad you're here now." She turned her head to smile at Mipha. "And thank you, Mipha."

"It was my pleasure. Do you want me to get the other two outside?"

"In a moment, yes. For now," Zelda looked back to Urbosa. "Urbosa, would you like to hold him?"

"Oh, yes. If I may." Mipha carefully stood and handed the little boy to her. Urbosa was fascinated; she'd never seen a newborn Hylian, much less a boy. She noted how red he was, and how he had a lot of wrinkles. Still, he was probably the third cutest thing she'd seen; the first being Zelda as a baby and the second at the moment was Mipha's baby brother, who was most certainly almost full grown by now. "He looks a lot like you, little bird."

"I suppose he does. But this little one definitely favors her father." Zelda stroked her daughter's head. When the baby finished nursing, she handed her back to Link and fixed her shirt. "Okay, Revali and Daruk can come in."

"I'll let them know. Oh, what are their names?" Mipha asked.

"Oh right. Link had wanted to name his son Zander, and I wanted to name my daughter Elizabeth. Since Hylia gave us twins, we can both get our wish. So, as queen of Hyrule, I officially welcome Prince Zander and Princess Elizabeth to the royal family." Zelda looked at her daughter and smiled. "But you're such a little thing for such a big name, why don't we call you Liz for short." She cooed.

"...I... Agree." Link mumbled.

"Okay, I'll bring in Revali and Daruk." Mipha exited the room. After a few minutes, in came the remaining champions. Daruk refused to handle the tiny babies. He knew his strength and didn't want to hurt them by mistake. Revali thought they were cute, but refused to say so at first. Then Link remembered what happened outside the gates.

"Daruk, Zelda, Urbosa, can I talk to you three alone for a minute?"

"Of course Link." Zelda said. Mipha nodded. Urbosa handed Zander to her, and the Zora left the room. Link held Liz out to Revali.

"Uhm... I'm not sure about thi- Oh!" Link gently shoved the baby into Revali's wings. The Rito begrudgingly took her. He followed Mipha outside. He found her in the sitting room reclining on one of the couches with Zander asleep against her chest.

"Is it your first time holding a baby?" Mipha asked him as he sat down stiffly next to her in a chair.

"With a Hylian anyway. Normally, Rito mothers lay their eggs, sit on them for a few weeks, then when it hatches, soft foods are given until they grow their down." He glanced at Liz, who was staring at him. She snuggled into his feathers best she could against the blanket. She made a happy little noise before falling asleep. Revali froze. He couldn't stop the smile creeping across his beak. He relaxed a bit.

"I think she likes you." Mipha said. Revali full on smiled and nodded. He didn't have the heart to make a snobby comment.

It was an hour before everyone else, excluding Zelda, who was ordered to stay in bed, came back from the infirmary. By that point, Revali and Mipha had already put the children to bed in the nursery. Both knew something was off instantly.

"What's wrong?" Mipha asked. Link sighed.

"I accepted a challenge for the throne from a Yiga master. He threatened to wipe out the four races if I refused. I didn't have a choice."

"Well, it shouldn't be too difficult. You took down Calamity Ganon." Revali said.

"The battle will be hand to hand combat. No weapons, winner has to kill the loser." Urbosa clarified.

"Oh."

"How did Zelda react?" Mipha asked, expecting the worst.

"She didn't seem upset when he mentioned the threat. She just asked that he train hard with me." Daruk explained. He put his large hand on Link's shoulder. "If you guys want to help, he and I are meeting in sanctum tomorrow at eight in the morning."

"We'll keep that in mind. For now, it's been a long day. We should probably get some sleep." The other champions agreed.

Link was alone in his and Zelda's room that night. He tossed and turned, still wondering if he had made the right decision. Suddenly there was a flash; a figure stood before him, cloaked in a light so bright, Link had to look away at first.

"Link..." Its voice in his head whispered. "Heed my warning: Do not get attached to your children, place them instead in the care of the champions. Leave your possessions to your daughter, for your son holds the sealing power of legend. The spirit of the sword calls out to your daughter. She will hear it soon enough."

"But, why? What about my wife?" Link thought.

"Fear not, hero. I have visited her as well. Now, write this which I shall tell you next in a letter." Link shot out of bed and grabbed some paper and a quill. He nodded once and the voice continued.

"Two champions must, immediately following the challenge, take my son to the village in which Impa resides. A home will be provided for you there. Do not visit your home villages until he is seventeen. Take only my sheikah slate.

"To the remaining two champions, immediately following the challenge, take my daughter to the village overlooked by Purah's lab. I own a secluded home with a sign that says, 'Link's house' in front of it. Go and live with her there. Take my gear and my equipment, including the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Take also the champions picture hanging above the crib. Do not visit your home villages until she is seventeen.

"Sign your name on the bottom and seal the letter." Link did as the voice told. "Let nobody know that the champions live, or that you have had children. Zelda knows this too. Give the champions this letter right before you leave for the battle. I shall see you again on that day."

"Okay... I guess?" The glowing figure nodded, then vanished.

Link jolted awake suddenly. He glanced at his desk, praying that he had just been having a nightmare. What he saw made him cry. There it was, the sealed letter on his desk, waiting for the fateful challenge day.


	3. The Split

Training was hard and intense. Daruk never went easy on Link and would defeat him in all their matches, stopping just short of actually hurting him. Despite his failings, Link persevered, focusing only on two things; his wife and his training. Even if he knew it was all for naught, he continued to keep up appearances for the other champions. He never even went near the nursery.

Meanwhile, Zelda struggled to not get attached to Liz and Zander. She would, of course, nurse them until they could be fed solid(ish) food, but then she would make an excuse through gritted teeth for why two of the champions would have to babysit, and why it had to be them and not a maid or other staff member.

"The children like you better!" Zelda had insisted. "Zoras and Ritos are better equipped to understand an infant's needs. I read it in a book somewhere. Instincts, or something."

"I've never heard of that before," Mipha said. Revali wasn't listening. He was already playing with Zander and Liz on a blanket laid out on the floor. Mipha eyed the queen suspiciously.

"You just take better care of them than anyone else!" Zelda said, trying to recover. She ran out of the room before Mipha could protest further. It wasn't that she didn't like the children, Liz and Zander were fascinating to her, but she was worried about their mother's blatant avoidance. Zelda didn't seem like she wanted to bond with the children, and that bothered her. When she confided in Revali, he could only shrug.

"Perhaps she's just too focused on her job. That's certainly the reason Link doesn't visit."

"Still, one would think they'd make time to care for their children. Zelda was so excited about being a mother before." The Zora glanced at the sleeping twins. Revali scratched his beak in thought.

"Maybe they just want to make sure the children don't develop a fear of the four races. I know of some Hylians who are terrified of Gorons because they've never seen them before. Who knows?"

"I suppose your guess is as good as mine."

Finally, the dreaded day arrived. Link and Zelda got up early in the morning to say their goodbyes to the twins and deliver the letter for the champions. As they walked through the hall to the nursery, an uncomfortable silence settled between them.

"I have to assume from the dreams we had that you aren't going to win." Zelda finally broke the silence. Link sighed.

"No, I'm probably not going to. Are you mad at me?"

"No. Had I been in the position to choose between my people or me, I would have done what you did. A good ruler has to make sacrifices sometimes." It was her turn to sigh. "But, I do wish this didn't mean giving up the children. It pains me to know that they're going to grow up not knowing how anticipated they were and how much we loved them."

"Yes. It's awful, but it's for the best. Kohga III would probably harm them for being my offspring. They'll be safe with the champions. I'm sure they'll tell them when they're old enough to understand." Zelda nodded solemnly.

"I suppose you're right." They paused at the nursery door. Inside, they could hear someone humming. They vaguely remembered hearing one of the twins crying the night before, perhaps a maid had decided to take it upon themselves to calm them. Link gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." The pair blinked. It was Daruk's voice, but the humming didn't stop when he spoke. Zelda opened the door to find all four champions sitting around the room. Zander was asleep in the palm of Daruk's hand while Mipha gently rubbed the child's back. She was humming a soft lullaby. On the other side of the room, Liz was wide awake and playing on the floor, trying to catch the plush sand Urbosa was moving around. Revali sat behind the child, making sure she didn't fall over. All four champions sported big smiles, the biggest Link and Zelda had seen since before the calamity.

"Sav'otta." Urbosa greeted, finally noticing that the champions weren't alone. Liz took the opportunity to grab the toy while the Gerudo was distracted. She paid no mind to the visitors, electing instead to proudly show Revali her catch and then chew on the toy.

"Good morning, everyone. We weren't expecting to see all of you here." Zelda said.

"Well, we heard the twins crying last night, so we came to investigate. Zander eventually went back to sleep after a change, but Liz was so full of energy, hence the sand seal." Revali explained.

"We kind of expected you to come at some point in the night. Don't get me wrong, I love the twins, and I know today is the big day, but why didn't you at least check in on them?" Daruk asked. Mipha nodded in agreement. Zelda and Link exchanged glances. "And it wasn't just tonight; you never seem to want to be with them and bond. We're worried that you guys don't really care about your babies. It's kinda concerning that they know us better than you two."

"It's a long story. In short, we know the outcome of the fight. Here, this letter will explain." Link sighed and handed Urbosa the letter. The champions' faces fell. They could already guess what he meant. Urbosa tore open the envelope. The four of them scanned the letter.

"Revali and Urbosa, we place you two in charge of Liz. Mipha and Daruk, you're in charge of Zander." Zelda broke the heavy silence that had settled in the room. Even Liz had stopped playing with the seal, sensing the tension in the room. There was another period of silence.

"Which village do you recommend for each child?" Mipha asked, a new look of determination spreading across her features. The others nodded, just as determined as her.

"I suggest taking Zander to Kakariko village. Impa can help you to train him to use his power. In Hateno, there's more space to train Liz in combat."

"Then it's settled. Revali and I will leave for Hateno village at once." Urbosa said.

"And Mipha and I will leave for Kakariko village." Daruk agreed.

"We swear on the triforce that we will raise these children to the best of our ability." Revali declared, taking Liz into his wings.

"We'll train them well to master their skills and to understand their heritage." Mipha said, cradling Zander, who had managed to stay asleep. Zelda couldn't help but smile and tear up. She knew the twins would be in excellent hands. She cleared her throat so she could say a proper goodbye, knowing in her heart she may never see her dear friends and her children again.

"Thank you all for everything you've done for Hyrule, and for your friendship with myself and Link. I hate that it has to be like this, but we've done what we can. I'm going to miss all of you." The young queen couldn't stop the tears from falling. She leaned against Link for support as she began to sob. Even the usually stoic knight couldn't contain his tears. The other four gathered around the two Hylians and the six shared a final group hug. After minute, they broke apart. "Please stay in touch with each other. Meet up as often as you can, and please make sure the twins are aware that they're siblings."

"You have our word." Daruk promised. With that, the four champions placed the children in the crib and began to pack up the nursery. Daruk and Revali located some supplies and started painting over the mural. Not, however, before the girls snapped a picture of it on the sheikah slate. Mipha and Urbosa started to collect their respective supplies for their respective child. The two Hylians slipped out, leaving only a bag of Link's clothes and equipment behind; including the master sword and Hylian shield.

Once Urbosa finished packing Liz's things and Link's gear, she took the picture from the wall. She paused briefly to relish the memory it brought before placing it next to a small dismantled crib and the large sack of clothes and gear. She then gently lifted Liz from the larger crib she had been sharing with her brother. The little girl snuggled close to Urbosa for warmth before letting out a content noise and falling asleep.

"Finally decided to go back to sleep, hmm? Better late than never I suppose." The warrior smiled as she cradled the baby. She kissed Liz's forehead and then gently placed her into a deep basket padded with blankets. Once she was sure Liz was settled, she went to assist Revali and Daruk with the mural.

After a couple hours, the room looked like it had never been a nursery at all. The champions admired their work for a moment before making sure the twins were secure and grabbing their respective supplies. They changed into some more subtle clothes and snuck out the back door of the castle, then crept to the bridge over the moat. The four of them glanced back one last time. There was not a dry eye among them as they said a silent goodbye to the doomed knight and the queen.


	4. The Battle

tw: Blood*

Meanwhile in sanctum, Link and Zelda awaited Kohga's arrival. Several other guards stood ready to intervene at any time. Link began stretching as Zelda nervously paced. A few minutes ticked by before a burst of orange light and cards materialized before them. He had arrived. The other guards tensed, but remained still.

"Welcome, Master Kohga. We shall begin the contest when you are ready." Zelda said, trying to be as stately as possible. The Yiga leader nodded.

"Of course, your majesty. On your word." Link and Kohga assumed a fighting stance. Zelda cleared her throat.

"Very well." She took a deep breath. "Let it be known that the winner claims not only the throne of Hyrule, but my hand as well. There must be no weapons, no magic, no healing of any sort, and the fight will be to the death. Should one man be found guilty of cheating, his opponent, if he stayed alive long enough, will be declared the winner by forfeit. The cheater will be jailed and executed. If his opponent is not alive then... Uh... Well I suppose the cheater has already won at that point. With that, gentleman, I bid you both good luck." Zelda raised her hand. Link and Kohga tensed. "Begin!"

With a mighty shout, the two men raced towards each other like arrows fly from their quiver. They locked hands and began to push. It looked like Kohga would have the upper hand, but Link put all his strength into his end. They became locked in a stalemate.

"It seems...phew... as though...grr...you took my...hnngg...advice!" Kohga panted. Link only growled in response. They appeared even for the longest time, wavering from one side to the opposite. After what seemed like an eternity, Kohga slipped. Link took advantage of this and pushed him to the ground. He attempted to put Kohga in a chokehold, but the Yiga master was quick to evade him. The pair grappled on the floor for what felt to Zelda like forever. She was nervous, though she knew the outcome. Her breath hitched as it appeared Kohga once again gained the upper hand. But then Link would regain some control and they were back to being even.

"Come on Link! Come on!" She whisper-yelled. The two men struggled and wrestled until at Link managed to get up on Kohga's chest. The knight quickly grabbed his opponent's throat and began to squeeze.

"Ha! Hiyah!" Link cried triumphantly.

"Ack! I... Gglkk...knew the... H- hero had... Glglsh...it in 'em!" Kohga choked. He seemed almost proud, like this had been what he wanted.

"We knew you could do it sir!" One of the guards cheered. "Show that traitor no mercy!"

"How dare you insult Master Kohga!" A sudden cry rose up from the back of the room. One of the guards transformed into a footsoldier! He raised his duplex bow. "I won't stand and watch my master fall! For the boss!"

"Seize him! Stop him!" The first guard ordered. They rushed at him, but it was too late.

Link looked up just in time to see first arrow pierce his chest. The second lodged itself right in his throat. He didn't stand a chance. Both Zelda and Kohga gasped as Link's blood spattered on his opponent's face and his hands slipped off Kohga's throat. His body fell backwards onto sanctum's stone cold floors. Everyone except Kohga, who was still gasping for air, was still. Nobody said a word. The Yiga leader snapped out of his trance.

"This- this was supposed to be a fair fight!" He roared. The footsoldier cowered. The guards went to grab him, but Kohga made a motion for them to wait. For whatever reason, they obliged.

"But sir! He would have killed you otherwise!"

"I don't care! You may have just singlehandedly ended a golden era of the Yiga Clan before it even had a chance to start!" Kohga grabbed the soldier's bow and snapped it over his knee. "You're a disgrace to our people! Go back to the base, and be thankful I didn't just hand you over to the guards for execution!"

"Uh- right! Yes sir!" The footsoldier disappeared. Kohga turned to see Zelda cradling Link's lifeless form in her arms and sobbing quietly. He did not approach, instead choosing to bow his head and sink down onto one knee. His lead was followed by the rest of the men. After a solid five minutes of silence the queen stood, drying her tears.

"Well, seeing as you are the last man standing, I suppose you're the winner." Kohga said nothing. "So, by the power vested in me by the goddess Hylia, I offer you my hand, and pronounce you king of Hyrule." The broken queen extended her hand. Kohga took it.

"I accept, your majesty. Though the contest was won unfairly, there's nothing any of us could have done to prevent it." Kohga said gravely. The guards moved to Link and carefully lifted his body. Zelda wordlessly led them to the castle mortician. Kohga stayed behind, disappearing after a moment. He personally made sure that the abyss in the Yiga Clan hideout gained another victim that night.

The following day, Link was formally laid to rest in the Temple of Time, and Kohga was officially married to Zelda and crowned king in front of all of Hyrule. All but six, Zelda noticed. She was thankful that the champions had enough sense to steer clear of the castle. She whispered a silent prayer that they would be alright, or at least better off than her.

That evening, Zelda sat quietly in the library. She was rereading one of her old research notebooks on divine beast Vah Naboris, lost in the memories of hanging out with Urbosa as she learned to pilot the machine. There was a knock at the door, startling her back to reality.

"Come in." Kohga entered the room. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Good evening, your majesty. I have a few personal questions for you," he said. He sat down across from her in a comfortable chair.

"Alright," Zelda replied cautiously. "Go ahead."

"How long were you married to Master Link?"

"Three years."

"That's quite a long time. Stands to reason you two had children, yes?" Zelda began to sweat.

"Umm..."

"Answer truthfully Zelda, please."

"Well... Yes," The queen whispered.

"Interesting. I haven't seen any traces children around. Where are they?"

"We... We sent them away. Link feared that you would've... You'd..." Zelda began to sob. Kohga understood what she was hinting at. He handed her a handkerchief and waited for her to compose herself.

"Listen, I may be the leader of the most infamous band of thieves in Hyrule, but I would never kill an innocent child. I would personally make sure my men wouldn't either." He tentatively say next to her. "Tell me, what was their name?"

"We had twins. Zander and Elizabeth."

"How old?"

"Why do you ask?"

"This will go much smoother for both of us if you just cooperate with me." His tone was even, but a dangerous air clung to his words. Zelda didn't answer for moment, choosing instead to stare at the floor. She could feel Kohga's hard stare boring through her skull

"A little older than six months." She finally whispered.

"Hmm. Well then, thank you for your honesty." His demeanor changed instantly. He smiled and relaxed, waving his hand to summon two steaming cups of tea. He offered one to Zelda. She took it with a shaking hand and a quiet thanks. "I suppose now that I know you a bit better, you should know more about me. Ask me anything about my past."

"Oh, okay... Uh, what's your family like?"

"Well, my father was Kohga the first. He was defeated after a Battle with Master Link. He made a rather large metal bomb to destroy the hero, but it rolled towards him instead and knocked him into the abyss. My father was not a smart man." Kohga laughed. "That idiot let my brother walk all over him. He was the least intimidating Yiga Master in history.

"My mother was actually a Gerudo prisoner who eventually turned and became a spy for us. She was the reason my father got his hands on the Thunder Helm. She was killed by a molduga while trying to escape the Gerudo Town guards after they found out she was a traitor."

"I thought the Gerudo hadn't had a male born to them in a hundred years, much less two."

"Technically, we don't count. Otherwise it's just a one in a million thing. Anyways, any other questions?"

"... What are you planning to do with me? With the kingdom?" Zelda asked. Kohga sighed, leaning forward to place his tea on a short table. Once the beverage was secure, he leaned back and placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"All in due time, my queen," he purred, retuning to his dark persona from earlier. Zelda suddenly felt very nervous. "Though I suppose telling you the first phase of my plan won't hurt anyone."

"Uh... I..." He cut her off with a wave.

"First of all, I will need an heir. In one year or less, you will bear my only child. Don't worry, I only want a single heir. Boy, girl, it doesn't matter to me. So long as I carry on the Yiga Master bloodline. After that, well, you'll just have to wait and see." The man snapped back to a cheerful mood in a flash. Kohga rose to his feet, leaving the queen to sit alone, completely stunned. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. Pleasant dreams, Zelda."

"... Umm... Oh! Yes, same to you Kohga." She watched him leave. She tried to process what she just heard. The prospect of having his child overwhelmed her, and it hadn't even truly sank in. She decided to sleep on it, hoping it would make sense come morning.

Meanwhile, Kohga stepped into the hall and practically sprinted to his room. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and locked it. He summoned a footsoldier and blademaster.

"I need you two to go out all over Hyrule and find two infants named Zander and Elizabeth. Bring them both to me, alive and well. Kill their caretakers. There must be no witnesses. You have a month, and only one shot. If you cannot find them in that time, or your attempt proves unsuccessful, report back to me. Don't let the queen find out."

"Will there be a reward?" One of the men asked. Kohga sighed.

"Your reward will be 1,000 rupees each, wether you capture the infants or not." The men shared an evil grin. "Listen closely, don't kill anyone until you know that the children are actually there and are in your possession. I drew a rough sketch of what they should look like. Address yourselves as guards taking a census and make conversation with the caretakers."

"Yes sir! Where shall we look?"

"The stables, all of them. Also, Zora's Domain, Rito Village, and Terry Town in Akkala. The Hylian children would stick out like sore thumbs in those areas.

"Gerudo Town's off limits for obvious reasons, and the caretakers wouldn't be stupid enough to hide the kids so close to our base. Don't bother with Goron City. No infant could survive there with all the fireproof elixir in the world. Forget Hatento village. Too close to the Sheikah, and we know we couldn't beat them if we tried. Obviously on that note, don't touch Kakariko Village. Only patrol during the day; we don't want to frighten the public."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good, start tomorrow; here are the sketches. If need be, take this. It's 50,000 rupees, reward 25,000 to anyone who gives you information and helps you acquire one twin. Give it all to them for both twins. Now begone! Go prepare yourselves!" The men vanished, leaving Kohga standing alone. He smirked as he turned to his window. His plan would soon go into effect.


	5. The Journey Night One

The champions walked on through the day, never once looking back at the castle. They passed through woods and narrowly avoided a few bokoblin camps. They stopped twice to eat and change the twins. When they hit a river, they decided to split up and meet at the nearest stable. Mipha swam across while Revali flew the children's baskets one at a time to the other side. Urbosa and Daruk went the long way around the river to find a bridge.

Revali and Mipha got to the Wetland Stable first. They settled by a nearby campfire.

"I'm going to get us some beds. How many do we need?" Revali asked. Mipha, who had been playing with Zander, paused.

"I don't need one. I prefer to sleep in water. I'll stay in the river. I'd only buy two; one for you and one for Urbosa. The twins can sleep in their baskets."

"What about Daruk?"

"I think he'd rather not be cooped up in the tight stable house. He would probably break the bed anyways." She barely stifled a laugh.

"You have a point. Two beds it is." Revali said. He went and paid, returning a few minutes later. It was close to sundown. To pass the time, each champion held their respective child and played with them. Eventually, Revali got bored. He decided to go hunting for some more food.

"Alright," Mipha said, taking Liz. "Just please be careful."

"Mhmm. I'll be back in an hour. Just keep an eye out for the others." Mipha nodded.

It was nightfall by the time Urbosa and Daruk arrived, and they were exhausted. Daruk passed the campfire wordlessly and rolled into a ball next to the sheep's pen. His snoring could soon be heard across the stable. Urbosa collapsed next to Mipha, who had just finished feeding Liz. The baby babbled excitedly and reached out for the tired warrior.

"Mmm... mama!" Urbosa smiled and took Liz, who eagerly cuddled close. Mipha lifted Zander from his basket and began to feed him.

"You look positively winded. What happened?" Mipha asked, pausing Zander's dinner to study Urbosa fully. Zander began to fuss out of protest until Mipha resumed.

"We stumbled upon a bunch of moblins and lizalfos." Urbosa grumbled. "There were about six each. Daruk and I managed to knock most of them out, and then the wolves showed up. Daruk, being terrified of dogs and the like, panicked. He curled into a ball with his shield around him. I got bit and attacked several times before I could do anything. I didn't want to use my fury with Daruk so close by. We ended up running away and getting all turned around." She paused to accept the canteen Mipha offered. She took a long drink before handing it back. "Sarqso."

"You're welcome. What happened then?"

"After a few hours, we finally located a bridge and I stopped to dress my wounds. We went the rest of the way here mostly without incident." Urbosa stared at the fire, absentmindedly stroking Liz's head. The baby sighed contentedly. "Where's Revali?"

"He went off to the woods to hunt about a half hour ago. He already bought two beds; one for you, and one for himself. He figured Daruk would prefer the outdoors to a cramped stable bed."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I made a little pool just off the riverbank so that I don't get swept away in the current."

"Ah. What about the twins?"

"They'll sleep in their baskets in the stable house with Revali. Speaking of which, I think now's a good time to put the little ones to bed. We have a long day of walking ahead of us tomorrow."

"That's a good idea." Urbosa agreed, noticing that Liz was beginning to drift off. She gently hugged and kissed the baby, lovingly placing her back in her basket. Mipha moved to place Zander in his basket. He squirmed and fussed.

"Hush now, it's alright my little minnow. It's time for bed. You have to sleep in your basket," Mipha soothed, still lowering him down. Zander cried harder, grabbing for Mipha like his life depended on it. Mipha cuddled him close. He began to calm down, burying his little face in her chest.

"Mama," Zander cooed. Mipha laughed softly. She kissed the top of his head.

"Oh, you're too cute. However, my darling, I can't take you with me to the river. It's not safe." A sudden shadow caught Mipha off guard. She looked up to see Daruk standing over her. He smiled, kneeling down beside her.

"Tiny giving you some trouble?"

"You could say that. He's just a little clingy, that's all." She patted Zander's back. "Look who it is, sweetie."

"Dada!" Zander cooed. Mipha let him crawl into Daruk's palm.

"Hi there, tiny prince. He can sleep with me tonight. I'm as solid as a boulder when I sleep, so he'll be safe."

"As long as your both comfortable, I suppose." Mipha handed Daruk Zander's basket. With a final smile shared, Daruk returned to his spot by the sheep pen. He pulled some blankets from the basket to make a pillow for the tiny baby. Then, Daruk carefully closed a few of his fingers around Zander to keep him safe without crushing him. The pair eventually fell asleep, Daruk leaning against the side of the stable house with his hand, and Zander inside it, in his lap.

"Well, I suppose that deals with Zander. Sav'orr Mipha." Urbosa said.

"Good night Urbosa. Pleasant dreams." The two champions exchanged small smiles as the warrior stood and stretched. Urbosa took Liz's basket inside the stable house. She had just set the basket down when Revali entered in a hurry.

"Urbosa, there you are! I saw Daruk alone outside and I got worried you hadn't returned." He sighed in relief. He sat on his bed, setting his bow and quiver to the side.

"Aww, you do care." Urbosa teased. The Rito scoffed, blushing as his feathers puffed out in embarrassment.

"Of course I care!" He sputtered. "I would have no one to raise Liz with! I can't be a single father and a master archer!"

"Right, sure." Urbosa cast him a knowing smirk. "So, what did you catch?"

"A couple pigeons, cranes, foxes, deer, plenty of apples, and several rocks. Should get us to at least Kakariko village." Revali gestured to his bulging pack. "If we need more food after that, we could just buy it."

"Well, our group will be split up by half at that point. We shouldn't need much, and we can leave Daruk the rocks." She paused. "Did you get any fish for Mipha?"

"No. She told me not to worry about it. She figured she'd catch some before she left the river." Revali said. He yawned. Then, he suddenly started. "Wait! Where's Liz!?"

"Dada!" Came a half awake cry from Liz, right on cue. Urbosa moved to the other side of her bed to lift Liz's basket in front of Revali. Liz instantly saw Revali and began to grab for him. Revali lit up, smiling as wide as Urbosa had ever... no, she had never seen this before. He smirked sure, but never genuinely, lovingly, happily smiled. Yet, as he took the baby girl into his wings, one would have thought it was his own daughter.

"Hi princess! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry," he cooed. Liz giggled, snuggling into Revali's feathers. Her little sigh of content melted both champions' hearts. Revali gently passed his wing over Liz's forehead. "Feels soft, huh? Must be pretty warm too." He chuckled.

"She is one happy little vai. It reminds me of her mother when she was little," Urbosa said. "Though truth be told, Zelda didn't cuddle nearly as much as Liz."

"Then she was obviously never held by a Rito. We're the best cuddlers you know!"

"I'm sure Liz would agree. It's late, we should all get some sleep."

"Agreed." Revali turned to Liz. He nuzzled her softly before handing her to Urbosa. "I'll see you in the morning my little hatchling."

"Sav'orr, my sweet little vehvi. Pleasant dreams," Urbosa said, pressing a gentle kiss to Liz's forehead.

Soon, everyone was tucked in and comfy in their sleeping arrangements. For the first time in a while, things were peaceful. A perfect way to end the first day of their travels.


	6. The Journey Night Two

Morning came early at the stable. Mipha found herself being plucked from the water like an unsuspecting fish.

"Hey! Wha- mmph!" Daruk's large hand clapped over her mouth. He held a finger to his lips and shushed her, motioning to the stable house. Two Yiga stood in the doorway. She could hear them talking about finding two infants. Mipha gasped. Daruk let her go and handed her Zander in his basket. "Where are Revali and Urbosa?"

"I saw the Yiga approach on horses and warned them to leave ahead of time. They went out the back with Liz. They said to meet them in Kakariko Village."

"Well then why waste time? Let's go!" The pair quietly made their escape. They managed to catch a horse for Mipha to ride with Zander so Daruk could roll. This way, they would be much faster and hopefully avoid Yiga patrols. It took a second for Mipha to get comfortable, as she had never ridden a horse before, but she adapted quickly. They rode and rolled without stopping once.

Fortunately through all of this, Zander seemed content to just coo every so often and watch the world pass by. About half way through the trip, the cogs in his little brain began to spin.

"Pretty world. Nice horsey. Fast horsey. Am happy. Cozy basket." He thought. He glanced around, admiring the colors. He looked up at Mipha, who noticed and flashed a quick smile for him. Zander giggled. "Mama best. Love Mama. Dada...? Where? Uh oh."

"Not much longer, little minnow," Mipha soothed, seeing Zander go from happy to upset. "I suppose, however, we can rest for a bit if you're hungry."

"Ya! Ya!" Zander forgot about Daruk. He was going to get held and get food at the same time! Two of his favorite things ever, all in one go!

"Alright then. Daruk," Mipha called. The Goron rolled to a stop. He uncurled next to the horse. "Let's rest for a bit and have some lunch. I think we bought ourselves enough of a headstart."

"Yeah, we should be fine; and anyway, you have your spear and I got my Boulder Breaker should we need 'em." He helped Mipha off the horse and led them to a nice shady spot under the Dueling Peaks cliffs. "Good thing Revali had time to separate some of the food supplies for us."

"Oh dear, I forgot to catch some fish before we left." Daruk gave her a questioning look. He dug through the bag to find that she was right; no fish.

"Sorry. We didn't really have a lot of extra time."

"It's alright. I'm not mad, I just... Ooooo." Mipha's eyes went uncharacteristically dark as she stared into the nearby river.

"Mipha? What do you see? Is something wro..." Mipha didn't let him finish.

"Just a minute!" She placed Zander's basket on the ground and raced to the water's edge.

"Mipha! What are you doing!?" Daruk scooped up Zander and watched as she dove in headfirst, disappearing for about five minutes. She resurfaced with a huge hearty bass in her mouth. She had a stamanoka bass in her right, and a mighty carp in her left. She swam back to shore and dropped the fish by their bags.

"Ahem. Sorry for being so abrupt. I haven't had hearty and stamanoka bass since... uh... Actually since I last had dinner with my family." Mipha smiled sadly.

"It's alright. Just next time, try to give me a little heads up before diving in like that." Daruk assured her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's eat. We don't want to lose our headstart."

"Right." The pair built a small fire to roast the fish and warm some milk and mashed swift carrots for Zander.

They sat for about half an hour, eating and then changing Zander. Once they were finished, they began to pack up. However, just like the night before, Zander refused to go back into his basket. To make matters worse, the horse decided he had better things to do and split. Mipha sighed and shook her head.

"Great. I guess we're walking." Daruk watched the horse go. He thought for a moment.

"Wait! I got an idea! You hold Zander, and I'll carry you and the bags and his basket."

"Are you s... Whoa!" Daruk had already lifted her onto his shoulder.

"It's no problem. You're lighter than a feather, and the bag is nothing. Now, let's move!"

Daruk wasn't as fast as the horse, but he certainly moved faster than Mipha would have. They made great time as they passed the Dueling Peaks Stable and headed for Kakariko Village. It took them about an hour to reach the village gate. Daruk lifted Mipha from his shoulder. They hesitated to enter so Daruk could stretch for a moment.

"Alright... Phew... Here we are! Just in time for dinner."

"Wonderful. Thank you, Daruk."

"Hey, no sweat. How's tiny?"

"He's sleeping." Mipha smiled at the little baby. She kissed his forehead. "Such a precious little boy."

"He sure is. Well, I think we've kept Urbosa and Revali waiting long enough. After you," Daruk said. Mipha nodded and strode through the gate, Daruk following close behind. They immediately spotted the other two champions sitting by a campfire. Liz was sitting next to Urbosa, happily pelting a very annoyed cucco with some small sticks and stones. The cucco couldn't fly away due to the string attached to it's foot that tied it to a nearby tree.

"Liz, come on. Leave the poor thing alone." They heard Urbosa say. She scooped up the girl and brushed away the sticks. "At least aim for something that deserves it."

"Hmmm." Liz thought for a second. She chucked a little rock at Revali, hitting him right in the beak. "Bullseye!" She thought. "Da!"

"Wha-! Liz, no!" Revali sputtered. Urbosa cackled.

"That... Ha!... That wasn't... Hoo... what I meant, Liz. However, you've got good aim."

"You three seem to have settled in nicely," Mipha said as she and Daruk approached.

"Oh there you two are! We were wondering what was taking you guys so long." Revali said. "Join us! Sit down; you must have been walking for quite a bit."

"Yeah, we were. How long have you three been here?" Daruk asked.

"About an hour. We haven't talked to anyone yet; we figured we'd wait for you," Urbosa said.

"Well, we're all here now. Let's at least meet with Impa before it gets dark."

"Good idea. I think the guards are starting to get suspicious of us just sitting here anyway." The girls scooped up the twins and the four of them approached the gateway to the elder's home.

"Halt!" One of the guards demanded. "Lady Paya has asked that no visitors be allowed inside. With all due respect, please leave immediately."

"I'm sorry sir," Revali said, turning up his typical smugness. "But if we don't speak to the elder, it could bring the destruction of Hyrule. In a way, pardon me for being blunt, that would kinda make it your fault. So, unless you want the Yiga to take over completely..."

"Uhm..."

"Also, we have this, given to us by Link to prove our loyalties." Mipha handed Zander to Daruk and pulled out the Sheikah Slate. The guards gasped.

"He... He just gave you the..."

"Yep; he sure did," Revali said smugly. "Need more proof? Urbosa, if you please."

"Feast your eyes!" Urbosa gave Liz to Revali so she could whip out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. To punctuate their point, the sword pulsed with faint blue light. Liz instantly perked up, but no one noticed.

"I'm terribly sorry! Please, come inside." The guards parted so the group could enter. The girls took back the twins so the men could carry the bags. The champions took a collective deep breath and headed up the steps to the door.


	7. The Meeting

The champions hesitated at the door for a moment. They could hear voices on the other side.

"Are you sure you have worked out the kinks in this rune?" One woman said. Another woman scoffed.

"Of course! I mean, look at me! I'm back to being thirty and have been for a month! It will work on Impa for sure. She said she needed to be around for something important, and this is the only way!" Mipha's eyes seemed to flash with recognition.

"Purah?" She whispered. The others nodded. They remembered her voice too.

"Alright, I suppose. Do what you must, Aunt Purah. I'm going out for a walk." Everyone stepped down, expecting the door to swing out. When it did, they were met with a woman in her early twenties. She gasped, stumbled back, and then scowled. "Who are you!? I thought I told the guards not to let anyone in!"

"Our apologies for coming by unannounced, but we have serious business with Impa regarding the royal family." Urbosa spoke up first.

"What proof do you have?" The woman, who the champions assumed was Paya, demanded. Once again, Mipha lifted the Shiekah slate. Paya went pale. She looked like she was going to faint. Then, after seeing the Master Sword and Hylian Shield in Urbosa's possession, she did faint. The sword pulsed blue once again. Liz reached out this time to touch it. She couldn't reach it. Revali noticed and stepped away from Urbosa.

"Da! Goo! Da!" Liz squeaked in protest. "Wait! I want touch light! Dada please no! Let touch light! Please!"

"Why's that got you so excited?" Revali carefully shifted Liz away from the sword. She whined. "I know it's pretty, but it's not a toy. No touching."

"Abaf! Goo! Abo!" "No play! Just touch! I sense! Let touch light!" The baby continued to reach for the sword until it Urbosa put it away. Meanwhile, Paya came to her senses.

"Alright, I believe you. Just, answer me this; did he give you those objects as just proof, or is he...?"

"He left these to his children. We're going to explain everything just as soon as we can speak with Impa." Daruk piped up. Paya nodded. She beckoned the champions inside. A black curtain separated the back half of the room from the front. They could see a bright flash under the curtain.

"There! That did it! You're young again, Impa!" The champions could tell that the speaker was Purah for sure. Impa laughed. She, too, sounded just like she had before they left.

"Thank you, sister. It feels good to be like this again."

"It will feel even better in a day or two once you get used to it. For now, stay in bed."

"Alright. Can you please remove this curtain now? It blocks out the natural light." In a moment, the curtain was pulled down. Impa gasped at the sight of her guests. Purah joined Paya at the back of the room. "Oh my! The vision was true! You live again! Welcome, my friends; I've been expecting you."

"It's wonderful to see you again, Impa. You look well." Said Mipha.

"Yes, and while we could spend all day on formalities and catching up, we have something serious to discuss." Revali quipped. Urbosa shot him a glare. Impa just laughed.

"Indeed we do. The vision warned that you would have a dire matter at hand. Please, if you would elaborate?" The champions nodded and began to recount their tale. Impa and the other two women listened carefully, nodding every so often. Impa stopped them when they mentioned the Yiga clansmen at the stable. "You are being hunted by the Yiga?"

"Well, I don't know if they're looking for us specifically. However, they were looking for twin infants and had sketches that looked like our twins. We couldn't be too careful." Clarified Daruk. "I doubt they'd be dumb enough to come here."

"Hmm, still... Tell you what; Lady Urbosa, Master Revali, when you travel to Hateno Village, I will have some guards follow you. That way, you'll have some backup should a need arise. After all, when it comes to support, it is better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it."

"Yes. Thank you Impa. You're very gracious." Said Urbosa, smiling.

"You're welcome. Now, let me see these two beautiful children." Revali and Daruk knelt and held out the two babies. The twins looked from the new face to each other and back to their caretakers. Liz tentatively reached out to bat at Impa's nose. Contact! Impa flinched.

"Liz! No darling, don't hit." Revali corrected gently. Liz didn't seem to care. She was already turned and babbling with her brother.

(Baby talk translation:

"Who's this?" Zander squeaked.

"Dunno. I smack nose." Liz replied.

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"Not nice."

"I know." Liz turned to babble at Impa. "I sorry. No mean hurt. Just wonder."

End translation)

"My apologies Impa." Revali said. Liz began to nibble his wing. He elected to ignore her for a moment. "Anyhow, this is Elizabeth Zelda Hyrule. She is foretold by Hylia to follow in her father's footsteps and wield the legendary Master Sword."

"Hmm. And the boy?"

"This is Zander Farore Hyrule, firstborn of the two twins and the would-be heir to the throne of Hyrule. He was foretold by Hylia to possess his mother's sealing power." Daruk said proudly. Zander squeaked again before letting out a hearty little coo. He didn't fuss when Impa reached out to take him. He noted that she wasn't very cuddly. He didn't mind; he was being held.

"Interesting. This is the first time a male has been gifted the sealing magic. It is also the first time a female heroine will take up the sword that seals the darkness; but Hylia has foretold these things, so let them be done." Impa handed Zander to Daruk. "Very well. Follow me, I'll show you to your new home."

"Wonderful! Thank you, Impa." Daruk said. Impa just smiled and nodded. She led the champions out of her house and into town. Paya followed close behind. Nobody noticed Purah's neutral expression slowly shift to a devious smirk. She waited for everyone to leave before sprinting upstairs to her guestroom to make plans.


	8. The Unexpected Surprise

Meanwhile at Hyrule Castle, things seemed to be going sideways. Zelda had started to feel odd. She kept getting sick in the mornings. She and Kohga weren't sharing a room, so she didn't tell him. She thought it was just a bug. Then again, it wasn't the first time she had these symptoms in the past three months. She was sitting in her room by her chamberpot trying to rationalize.

"What could be happening? I haven't felt this way since... Oh dear goddess!" Zelda carefully got up and went quickly to the castle doctor. She was careful to avoid Kohga, who was meeting with the captain of the guard.

"Queen Zelda! How may I assist you, your grace?" The doctor asked as she arrived.

"I'm getting sick in the mornings and I believe I missed my last few cycles. I fear I may be with child!"

"Goodness! When was the last time you had intercourse?"

"About three months before the battle between Link and the King." She remembered that night vividly. The last night she laid with Link before he started doubling his training. She had thought it wouldn't be a long enough period of time between the birth of the twins and then to get her pregnant, but here she was. The doctor nodded and began to inspect her. Indeed, she was three months along.

"Congratulations! We must tell the King the news!"

"No! He may harm the child! He can't know!" Zelda cried.

"Tell him it's his then."

"But we haven't even shared a room, much less a bed! He's going to know the child is Link's! He'll know and he'll kill them!"

"Well now," Zelda whipped around to see Kohga leaning against the doorframe. "Haven't I already told you that I refuse to harm innocent children, Zelda? No, this just makes everything easier for both of us. We both know you weren't looking forward to consummating our wedding. Now, there is no need. They will be my heir regardless of their father."

"... How did you know I was here?" Zelda asked. She was relieved, but also confused. "That was rather convenient."

"I have eyes everywhere, darling. Everywhere, except our personal Chambers and the washrooms that is..."

"Oh. Again, convenient."

"Indeed. Anyway, take care of yourself and the child. Anything you need is at your fingertips. Just call for me." With that, the King walked off. Zelda and the doctor exchanged looks.

"Well, I have work to do upstairs. Thank you sir."

"Of course, your majesty." Zelda smiled at the man, and started up the stairs.

Later that night, while everyone slept soundly, Kohga snuck into Zelda's room. He carefully pulled back her covers and placed a hand on her stomach. He mumbled something; a strange purple aura pouring from his hand into her.

"O great king of darkness hear this call, rise again once and for all. As I speak the curse and blight, you placed upon the hero of light. "An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" Let your vessel be this child, for they shall never be exiled. O great Demise take on this form, and to Zelda thou art born. Child of the hero, Hylia's chosen knight. Child of the queen with her blood and power O'er the light. The Triforce of power fall into the hands, of the child that will one day rule O'er this land!" Kohga sighed as he finished the spell. He hoped it would work. His father had tried it with no success. Zelda stirred, scaring him senseless. She sat up, looking slightly frightened and confused.

"Kohga? What are you..."

"Please don't be afraid. I only came to check in on you dear. I just wanted to be sure you were alright." His voice was soft, gentle. "Go back to sleep, Zelda."

"Mmm. Alright." Zelda was suspicious, but too tired to care.

"Pleasant dreams. See you in the morning." Kogha slowly backed out of the room. He closed the door, sighing as he walked. "I hope to Ganon this spell works. My whole plan hinges on it."


	9. The Accident

Impa led the champions to a cozy little shack in front of the clothing store. It had a small pond, just big enough for Mipha to be comfortable in, next to it in a fenced area. A cucco coop stood next to the pond. It was empty.

"This is the only house we have available. The previous owner unfortunately passed away of an awful illness a few months back. He supposedly caught it from his cuccos. The birds are gone and everything has been deep cleaned since then. It should be able to meet the needs you three have."

"Looks nice." Daruk commented. Him and the others followed Impa inside. The door was just big enough for him to fit through. The ceilings were high enough for him to stand up tall without hitting his head. The room was bare, save for a fireplace in the corner. There was also a cucco-sized hole in the wall facing the pond. "Just need to set up Zander's stuff, make a nest of rocks for myself, add a couple chairs and a table, and we'll be all set. Right, Mipha?"

"Oh yes. The pond is perfect for me to sleep in. Perhaps if we make that hole a little bigger, I won't have to jump the fence every time I want to go in or out of the area." Mipha said, walking over to inspect the hole. She set her bag next to the fireplace. She invited Urbosa to set her bag down as well. "You three should probably stay the night."

"That's a good idea. It'll be dark soon anyway." Urbosa said, setting her pack next to Mipha's. She took Liz from Revali so he could help set up Zander's crib. Liz would have to either share or sleep in the basket. The girls placed a blanket on the floor set the twins on it so they could play.

"Goo!" Liz squeaked. She practically jumped on her brother knocking them both over. Zander didn't seem to care. He merely lay there and let Liz do her thing. Occasionally, he would coo and she'd ease up for a moment before resuming their little one-sided wrestling match. Urbosa kept an eye on them to make sure they didn't hurt each other.

"Liz, be careful with your brother." She gently reminded the child. Liz stopped, staring intently at Urbosa. She crawled off Zander, who flopped over onto his back and went to sleep. Liz picked up a sandseal to chew on. It tasted like apples. Probably because an apple got smashed inside the bag and got juice everywhere. Delicious.

"Knock knock!" Purah sang from the door. Liz suddenly felt a sharp jolt down her spine. She glared at the door, sensing trouble from their guest. "Hello champions! You all look well. Oh, and look at these little cuties! So small and adorable. Anyway, I have a request for you."

"Hello Purah. How can we help?" Mipha asked.

"Oh, not you dear. Lady Urbosa and Master Revali, I wish to travel with you when you depart. I need to get to Hateno Village too. I could assist you." As Purah spoke, she bent to gently pat Zander on his tummy. Quick as a flash, Liz threw her seal at Purah's face and crawled over in front of her brother. The scientist was caught unawares and stumbled back from the surprise of the impact. "Oh my!"

"Liz, no!" Urbosa said, helping Purah steady herself.

"No! No touch!! Bad!! Bad lady! Not like! I save Zan from bad lady!" Liz thought, making angry cries and squeaks while flailing her hands around. "Go'way!"

"Oh my! Feisty are you?" Purah cooed, patting Liz's head. The child batted her hand away. Purah then made the mistake of picking Liz up. The baby screamed, kicked, hit, bit, even spit up. The champions had never seen her that mad. Zander instantly woke up. He was cranky from being rudely awakened, so he started to throw a fit too. Mipha ran to scoop Zander out of the way as Purah stumbled under Liz's attack. Urbosa practically snatched Liz from Purah when the opportunity presented itself. Liz calmed down almost instantly, clinging to Urbosa and crying softly from exhaustion. Purah, still lacking balance after her assault abruptly stopped, tripped over a loose floorboard and slammed the back of her head hard on the sharp corner of the stone fireplace. You could hear her skull crack through the entire valley. She died instantly.

"Oh Hylia," breathed Impa. Even the twins stopped crying suddenly at the sickening noise. Everyone just stared wide-eyed at the body. There was another thud as Paya fainted again. Revali snapped out of it first, followed by the wails of a very spooked Zander. He clung to Mipha like she was the only safe thing in the room. Liz pawed at the air in her brother's direction.

"Mipha, do you think you can do anything?" Revali asked, bending to examine the body. Mipha shook her head.

"I can't bring people back to life. There's no way in Hyrule she survived a blow like that." The Zora, after managing to pry Zander off her and give him to Urbosa, knelt to examine the body. As she went to turn it over, a sack of ruppees and a note tumbled from one of the pockets. "What's this? This note is written in a script I can't read."

"Let me see." Impa said. Mipha handed her the note. "This is in Gerudo."

"Allow me." Urbosa said, placing Liz and Zander, who was still screaming, in the finished crib. Liz moved to hug her brother. Zander calmed down and leaned into her embrace. The twins curled up with each other to sleep. Had the champions been paying attention, they would have found the scene adorable. Urbosa took the note. "It's a riddle. It says "The test of time is hardly fair, but this structure passed with flair. Once proud guardians turned to stone, bring the child, come alone. The place that hangs in Impa's home. Where Link fell so long ago. Slay their caretakers quick and true, three days in that place, we'll await you." It's dated for today. What do you suppose this means?"

"I think it's referring to the painting of fort Hateno in my house." Impa said.

"It's got to be those Yiga clansmen we saw earlier! They were looking for two children."

"But they couldn't have been working with Purah. They would never work with a Shiekah and vice versa." Paya said. Revali scratched his beak.

"Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out. I'll fly out ahead once we're ready to leave. Urbosa, you wait with Liz at the crossroads. I'll fly over that spot and if I see the Yiga, I'll come back and we'll reroute. If not, I'll signal you forward."

"Got it. Good plan, Revali."

"You could also just wait three more days. The note says they won't be there after that, right?" Daruk pointed out. "

"Oh. Right." Revali mumbled, feathers puffing out. "That's fair."

Three days later, Purah was buried at the cemetery and Liz, Revali, and Urbosa were prepared to leave. A few sheikah guards followed behind as they left the village. Mipha, Zander, and Daruk watched the group leave from their new porch. It had been a tearful good-bye on the twins' (but mostly Zander's) end. They really didn't want to let each other go. He finally relented when Liz said something in baby talk and patted his arm (albiet forcefully, since she couldn't control her muscles a hundred percent yet.) Zander still looked sad as he watched his sister leave.

"Issy!" He whined. Mipha tried comfort him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Zander remained insistent.

"Here's hoping everything goes smoothly." Daruk said.

"Well, at least they have some backup should they need it. Hylia has favored us so far. Let's hope that favor doesn't run out."


	10. The Journey An Unforseen Hiccup

The little band had only traveled for a couple hours since their last stop before Liz started bawling. She was tired, her stomach hurt from eating some sand (before her caretakers could stop her), and she was just in an awful mood. Nothing Urbosa or Revali tried calmed her down. Then Revali got an idea.

"Does anyone have a lute and a pick?" He asked.

"Here. I brought it to try and sell it in Hateno. You can have it." One of the guards said. It was a little worn in the neck, but otherwise in great shape. Revali thanked him, handed him a purple rupee, then, much to Urbosa's surprise, he began to play and sing beautifully. Liz's crying quieted at the sound.

"Let's see here. "The pride of the Rito~ Pillar in the sky, it's heart lights up when the sun is high! Lights up when the sun is high~ The heart shines upon, a path made whole. A warming flame does stir its soul! A flame that stirs it's soul. Hush now dear child, sweet dreams you'll find~ lulled by the Breath of the Wild. A path made whole, flames stir its soul, the heart guides you to your goal! Oh pride of the Rito~ May to it you stay true. Your hopes and your dreams, the heart it will keep! So long as you still believe. Believe~"" Liz yawned, seemingly hypnotized by the music. She cuddled close to Urbosa's chest and began to snore softly. "There. Right to sleep. Works every time."

"I didn't know you could sing like that. Or play a lute. I thought it would be rather challenging with wings and no thumb." Revali smiled at Liz, then shrugged.

"I learned young. I had fallen out of practice in my adult years. Being trapped in Medoh is what eventually got me back into it."

"Where in Hyrule did you get a lute on Medoh?"

"I made one from some extra strings and spare guardian parts. That's beside the point, it was destroyed when I accidentally dropped it off the roof while practicing one night. Anyway, nothing calms a hatchling more than the ancient Rito song. Don't the Gerudo have songs they sing to their children?"

"There's a couple. A ballad of a past battle waged between the Molduga's ancestor and the hero of the winds during the great flood, and I wrote one myself for Zelda when she was little. It stuck and now it's used as a lullaby in most of the town. As far as I know anyway."

"Hmm." Revali situated the lute over his shoulder. A comfortable silence fell on the group as they trekked. Soon, they entered the forest that stood guarding the gates to Hateno. The champions breathed huge sighs of relief; The journey was almost done.

"Halt by order of the king!" Or not. Two Yiga stood blocking the path. "State your business. Now!"

"We're just traveling to Hateno to start a business. My partner has been trained by the best bards across the land to play the sweetest melodies. We're going to sell his services for events and parties." Urbosa said without skipping a beat. She silently thanked Hylia she and Revali had donned some plain clothing and put away their champions' scarves. "I'm to act as his coordinator. You know, organizing his schedule and whatnot."

"I see. What about the child?" The footsolider pointed to Liz.

"She's my stepdaughter!" Revali proclaimed. "My wife is a Hylian, and had been married once before to a classmate of mine. He died of illness. We are meeting her in Hateno."

"Where are you coming from?"

"Visiting my mentor in Kakariko. My wife wanted me to bond with the baby along the way, so we brought her along." The blademaster scowled.

"What reason would a Hylian have to marry an overgrown pigeon? I think you're lying. Prove that you aren't!" Revali didn't bat an eye. He noted a Rito flying overhead through the trees.

"Why don't you follow us to Hateno and see for yourself?" He countered. "We can offer you a place to stay for the night and a nice meal." The Yiga thought for a moment.

"Alright, lead on then."

"Wonderful." Revali looked up to see if the Rito was still there. They had come to rest near the river. "Oh, you must pardon me. It's time for my ritual to honor the champion Revali, my inspiration. This will only take a moment."

"Wha- DEAR GODDESS!" Revali started shrieking like an eagle in heat, flailing his wings and hopping about. Everyone thought he was nuts, but the Rito by the river perked up. Revali, using his odd display, begged the stranger to fly to town and get a lady to help keep the act. Sensing the despairation in Revali's squawks, the Rito hooted to agree. They took to the skies without a moment to lose.

"Ahem!" Revali quickly composed himself, ignoring the group's questioning stares. He preened his feathers and gave a shake to fluff them. "Thank you for waiting. Let's be off."

"Does... Does he do that daily?" Asked the footsolider. Urbosa and Liz looked at each other, then at the Yiga. Whatever Revali had just done, they knew it wasn't for nothing.

"Yep. Every single day..."


	11. The Act

Kass flew like the wind to Hateno, praying he got there before that other Rito. The distress call had worried him, and seeing the Yiga was what made him land in the first place. He touched down at the front gate, scanning for an appropriate young woman to aid him. He spotted the perfect girl coming from the inn.

"Excellent!" He muttered. He rushed over. "Pardon me, this is a terrible emergency! I need your help at once!"

"Oh! Oh my! Are you alright!? Is someone hurt!?"

"Not yet, but people could be. Come, I'll explain on the way!" As he led her through town, he hastily told her everything he knew. By the time they got to the right house, he was waiting for her response.

"You want me," The woman gasped, "to act like the wife of some random Rito and pretend some random baby is my daughter just to save him and a Gerudo from the king's Yiga soldiers!?"

"Uh... Yes?" Kass barely missed the rake swung at his head. He was thankful for the nice trim however.

"HEEEEEEEELP! This birdman is CRAAAAAAZY!!" Screeched the woman as she ran away. She comically tripped over a nearby rock and flung herself into the pond below. Kass raced to the edge to check that she was ok. She surfaced with a bass tangled into her hair by some lilly pads and pond weeds. The bass repeatedly smacked her in the face with its tail as she scrambled to remove it and continue running. She disappeared around the ridge, still screaming and fighting with her new, smelly, violent hat.

"Well. We're plucked." Kass sighed. Then, he got an idea. He ran into the house to prepare. Thank Hylia the door wasn't locked.

"Ah home!" Revali exclaimed. He approached the house, praying that other Rito had come through.

"Wait a minute, this sign says: "Link's House." Isn't that the name of the famed champion? He was said to own a house here..." The footsolider pointed out. There was an accusing air in his words.

"He did use to own a house here but he..." Urbosa stammered. They hadn't thought about that part. Revali quickly came to her aid.

"He sold it to me after he married Zelda and moved to the castle. I kept the sign as an homage to him after I heard our king defeated him in battle."

"Oh. I suppose that adds up."

"Indeed. Now, come in and rest. I'm sure my wiiiii-" Revali's beak dropped.

"Brother! There you are! You just missed Saria; she went on her annual pilgrimage to the Spring of Power! She'll be gone for at least five days!" Kass, now dressed like a merchant, cawed. "What took you so long, Komali!? You had your old brother Kass worried sick."

"Oh, well, we got stopped by a patrol looking for a couple infants. They were interested in little Medley, and didn't believe me when I told them I married Saria." Revali played off his shock like a pro, careful to remember the names the other Rito had made up. He also gave Liz a fake name, just to be safe. Urbosa made a mental note to remember names too.

"Ugh; I'll let it slide once Komali. Once! Now you and your manager should go wash up. Dinner's almost done." Kass said. "As for you two gentlemen, please join us for dinner."

"No, I don't think we will. We've wasted enough time already. Come on, let's just go on to the next town." The footsolider grumbled.

"What? Why? What if this is the kid we're looking for?" The blademaster asked. His compatriot sighed.

It isn't, Goron breath. The kid we want is named Liz. Besides, if they had the kid, they wouldn't draw attention to them or be so confident about having them around us. We're wasting our time on the wrong family. Now come on; we only have a few days left."

"Fine. Let's go." The two Yiga vanished with a gesture, transporting themselves back to the castle.

Once Revali made sure they were gone for good, he turned to the other Rito.

"I'm so sorry to drag you into that. Thank you for your help, mister..."

"Kass. No problem my friend. I'm just glad I could help."

"Revali, and this is baby Liz and my friend Urbosa." Revali gestured to the girls, who were getting situated at the table. Kass blinked.

"You're named after the champions?" There was a beat. Urbosa and Revali looked at each other, silently deciding their next move.

"... Is that a bad thing? To be named for great heroes that sacrificed everything for the kingdom?"

"No! Goodness no. I just never met a Rito with that name before."

"The two of us and a few others were raised in an orphanage, just on the border of Old Termina." Urbosa blurted out. "I was dropped off by some pirates as a baby. Revali had been mistaken for a cucco egg in the wild. Our pal Daruk was rescued by some miners, and with him came Mipha, who had gotten tangled in a net. We all became fast friends as we grew and decided to take the champions' names because they were our heroes. We just got to Hyrule ten years ago."

"So where did the baby come from?" Kass pondered aloud, setting dinner on the table. Urbosa paled as she took a bit of roasted wing.

"Uh... Well, when two Hylians love each other very much, they..."

"Ugh, no!" Kass quickly cut Urbosa off. He sat across from her. "I know how she was made. How did you acquire her?"

"Legally." Urbosa passed Revali the carrots as he took his seat next to her.

"I- I would hope so! But who's child is she?"

"Ours by means of legal, non-biological methods." Revali chirped, taking a bite from a drumstick. Kass sighed in defeat.

"Hmph, Nevermind." That was the end of that. The rest of their meal was enjoyed in silence, save the soft hiss of the still-going fire pit.

Liz squeaked out a yawn. She couldn't be bothered to try and figure out what was going on. She was a baby; babies are notoriously bad at reading the room. Or reading in general. Urbosa had fed her on the way there, so Liz paid the grown-up food no mind. Well, almost; the soft carrot slice Revali had accidentally dropped on her leg was pretty tasty. Once the grown-ups finished their meal, the bright colored birdie said goodbye and left. Now the odd little group was seated outside in the backyard watching the stars, Revali strumming lazily on the lute, Urbosa rocking Liz and humming along. The baby yawned again. Today had been a strange day, but maybe that was just how things went. Liz didn't know. She was too young to care. All she knew was that she was safe with her mama and papa.

Oh how she'd long for those simpler days later...


	12. The Heir

By the time a month passed, Kohga's scouts had scoured Hyrule top to bottom. After all that, they came up empty-handed. The king shrugged off their failure, however. He was about to become much too concerned about Zelda and his upcoming child. Within three months after the search, the queen had been experiencing terrible abdominal pain, and she had been bedridden the entire period. Everyone was worried about her and her unborn child, including Kohga.

It was shocking to most, but Kohga genuinely cared about Zelda's wellbeing. He, in addition to staying by her side and providing company, brought her the strongest pain-killing remedies the kingdom had to offer. He made sure she was as comfortable as possible, also giving her plenty of space if she asked for it. Zelda was very suspicious of him at first, but being bedridden doesn't leave one many opportunities for protest. Even so, she never truly came to trust her political partner in her weakened state.

The last few months of pregnancy were not kind to Zelda. Nothing life-threatening, just enough full-body pain to make Daruk cry and beg for his mommy. Not that she noticed. the medicine the doctor provided gave great relief; though truly Zelda longed for Mipha's healing. She longed for the champions in general, even Revali. She longed for her husband, her children, the way things used to be... Zelda was so drugged to sedate the pain, she practically floated through those last months. To her, they seemed merely a day. Her dreams were vivid and often wild. She would later blame this part of her pregnancy for the loss of a small bit of sanity. No one could take drugs that strong and not have some damage to their brains.

The queen was shaken from her strange state with a sharp, stabbing pain. She screamed, feeling as though something was tearing her nether regions apart. The doctor nearly burst down the door trying to get to her. Kohga tried to follow him, but was blocked by a nursemaid. The women told him to wait outside, so he stormed off.

"Hmph. Kick me out... Fine." Kohga decided he had to find something he could to do to take his mind off things.

Hours later, he was called from his meditation to meet the new child. Kohga entered Zelda's room to be met with a terrible sight. Terrible for him, that is.

"Well, that was rather anticlimactic. Still, you're going to be quite dramatic when you grow; I can tell." Zelda cooed to the newborn on her chest, choosing to ignore the king. It was a tiny baby girl, about the length of Zelda's forearm. A little tuft of blonde hair sprouted from the top of her little head, quivering under the rush of air from Zelda's heavy breathing. The baby began to whine and fuss. "Mmm, I suppose you're hungry little one? Very well." Kohga averted his eyes as Zelda lifted her daughter to pull the blanket from her breasts. She placed her daughter in position, and once the baby was feeding she covered herself again.

"Ahem." Kohga, still busy studying the very interesting oil lamp in the corner, suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed. Zelda side-eyed him and shrugged. She figured he was better being awkward than staring.

"Well, she's here. I hope you're pleased, because I have no desire to attempt a second!"

"N-no. One... one will do just... just fine." Kohga blushed. Oh how interesting that oil lamp was. Such light, such color! Beautiful! Kohga felt like a moth. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"I assume you wish to name her?" Kohga finally looked away from that dazzling lamp. He was grateful he wore his mask, as she couldn't see him mouth a curse. What he really wished was that Zelda had passed away during the birth, a sure sign that his incantation worked. His plan could have moved forward then. Now, he had hit a huge wall with no way around. He sighed inwardly; that's what you get when your whole plan hinges on a dumb old spell/poem that failed almost every time.

"Yes. Let me see her." Kohga averted his eyes once again towards his favorite lamp while Zelda did her thing. She cleared her throat when the baby was ready. The Yiga king carefully lifted the little princess from her mother. He looked the baby over, names swirling in his brain. The infant blinked her little eyes open. When he locked eyes with the baby, everything clicked. There was a little stork bite on her nose that reminded him of his mother's favorite jewel; she had gifted it to him on his birthday the week before her passing (through a Molduga's stomach and intestines). A smile formed at the corner of his lip as he held his stepdaughter to his chest. His plan was instantly forgotten.

"So what do you think?"

"Garnet. Princess Garnet sapphire Hyrule. The crown jewel of the royal family." The king's voice caught in his throat. A lone tear slipped from under his mask, landing on his arm. He sat down in the chair by Zelda's bed. "I've never seen a more beautiful child... Ah! She has Link's eyes!"

"I suppose she does. Wait, you don't mind that she resembles your enemy?" Kohga scoffed at her notion.

"I did not hate Master Link, but I had to gain the respect of my men somehow. They were prepared to chase me out after my family's past failures. No, I have actually admired the champions and their loyalty to Hyrule. Opposite teams can hold respect for their adversary." He sighed.

"You have a point." The pair fell silent. Garnet cooed quietly. Kohga removed his mask. Under the lights, Zelda had a rare chance to properly study his face.

His eyes were brown, deeply sunken into his skull. Dark circles underneath sat heavy against his pale skin. His dark hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck. The very tips of the hair had been dyed red to match his outfit. The symbol of the Yiga had been tattooed on his forehead in a rich crimson color. His ears were pierced with three gold rings each. A rather lage bit of his left ear was missing, from just above his earlobe to right above his ear hole was all that remained. A bit of fuzz haunted his chin and the area under his nose, creating the mere shadow of a manly beard. Kohga was by no means as handsome to Zelda as Link was, but he wasn't truly plain either. Aside from his ear, his skin was unblemished, and perhaps with a proper outfit he'd actually be attractive to someone.

"You're staring."

"I'm studying you. It's rare to see you without something covering your face."

"I wanted her to see." Kohga didn't even bother to act like he was offended. His mind was focused solely on Garnet. She started to squirm and whine. Kohga spoke up in a high-pitched coo. "You wanna go to mama little one? Oh yes, I know! Yes you do!" He kissed Garnet's forehead and gently passed the baby back to Zelda.

"You really like her, hmm?" Zelda was still reeling from how he was with the child. Kohga replaced his mask.

"She's beautiful. I hope she grows up to have your kindness."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Naturally. Now get some rest; I want to take you both to the Temple of Time tomorrow. Her father should get to meet her." The king said. Zelda could almost hear him smiling behind the mask as he left. Her gaze lingered on the door for only a moment before returning to Garnet. She was sleeping with the corner of the blanket in her mouth. Zelda sighed.

"Goddess help me please; because, damn it all, I'm lost."


	13. Family Matters

Seven years later

Revali awoke to birds chirping. He sighed, knowing that once he opened his eyes the morning would have to start. He decided to feign sleep a little longer, if only just to hear the songbirds outside for a moment more. Or, no, wait. The sound was too close to be from outside. He felt a little pressure on his beak. Odd, he was suspended from the ceiling in his hammock. One eye cautiously opened.

"What in- ACK!" Revali was startled to find a sparrow perched right on his face! The nerve of some creatures! And why was he in a tree!? How'd he get in a Hylia-forsaken tree!? He only had about two seconds to ask and comprehend those questions before shock made him lose his balance and fall from the tree. He fortunately landed in a hay bale. Unfortunately, some apples also fell, bonking him square on the head. "Oof!"

"Pops! Are you okay?" Liz, now eight, grown enough to don her father's green training gear, raced out the back door of their home. Urbosa sauntered after her, rolling her eyes.

"He's fine, Liz. He was just sleep-flying again. Looped around the village twice before crash landing in our tree." Urbosa helped her cohort to his feet. "I told you not to eat salmon before bed."

"Ugh. Trust me, I won't anymore." The Rito rubbed at the spot where the apple hit him. He turned to grab it, intending to use it as a projectile. Liz had beaten him to it, having already devoured half of it. Revali couldn't fight off his smile. She really was like Link.

"What?" She asked when she saw him staring. "I was hungry."

"Nothing. Just remembered an old friend. Anyway, are you ready for training today?" Liz lit up. She tossed the finished apple core over her shoulder.

"Yeah! I finally get to fight a monster! Those Bokoblin bozos won't know what hit 'em!" She hopped up, kicking her wooden sword up and catching it. She began practicing on the nearby dummy.

"Just the red ones. You still have a bit to go before you're ready for stronger monsters." Urbosa said, gently correcting the child's stance.

"Right." Liz nodded, quickly readjusting. A few more swipes, then she stopped. "Oh! We get to visit Zander today, right? And open the stuff in our chests right?"

"Yep, today's the day. Today you and your brother will learn all about your historical past, and your bright future." Revali swept his wing grandly for emphasis. Liz giggled.

"You're silly, Pops." She squealed as Revali lifted her off her feet.

"Silly!? Oh how dare you!" He jested, twirling the girl around. "Nobody mocks the Rito Champion! Not even you, my Hylian hatchling!" He nuzzled Liz close as she laughed, falling assault to his feathers.

"Come on you two," Urbosa said, barely holding back her own laughter. "We need to get going. Don't want to keep Mipha and Daruk waiting."

"Okay!" As soon as Liz was put down, she ran into the house to grab her Travelers Sword. She proudly strapped it in to the scabbard on her back. When she came back outside, Revali had already loaded the chest into their cart.

Swoops, Revali's horse, was attached to the cart already. The brown stallion whinnied what sounded like a goodbye to the other horses in the stable. Urbosa's mare, Scimitar, and their foal, Navi, neighed back. Revali had bought the two older horses the year before last. Liz, just starting her training, had named them and helped care for them. Navi came along two years later. She and Liz were inseparable from day one. By now, the foal could already easily carry Liz to Kakariko village and back without tiring. However, Navi would be staying home with Scimitar for this adventure.

"Ready Liz?" Revali asked, climbing into the driver's seat of the cart. Urbosa lifted Liz into the back to sit on the chest. The Gerudo then climbed in next to Revali.

"Yep! Let's go see my brother!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Zander was running about the village. He did so quietly, not wanting to disturb the other residents. He had just finished picking flowers and carrots from around the fairy fountain and wanted to show his parents as soon as possible. He hopped the fence next to his house and slid to a stop next to Mipha's pond. The Zora was still sleeping.

"Mum! Mum look! You'll never believe it!" The boy whispered. He poked Mipha's head fin. She mumbled something about... Side on? Like, what side he was on? What? Zander sat for a second, puzzling over what that could mean. His thoughts were disrupted when he felt her nudge his leg while she stretched.

"Broth... er... Go... play... by the shhhh... Shrine... Lemme sleep." Mipha mumbled. Zander peeled back one of her eyelids.

"Mum," he whined. "Mummy come on!" Mipha lazily looked at the boy. Recognition flashed through her open eye. She sat up, swatting the boy's hand away gently.

"Alright Zander, I'm awake. I'm awake; what's going on?"

"You'll never guess what I saw by the Fairy Fountain! Silent Princesses! Tons of 'em! They're coming back in droves!" Zander explained, barely containing his excitement. Just like his mother, he adored the pretty blue flowers that sparsely dotted Hyrule's forests and fields. When he heard they were endangered and rare, he was determined to plant more. He was going to bring them back if it was the last thing he did! Zander pulled one of the nightshade plants he'd harvested from the satchel at his waist. "Look what else was growing too! And some glowing mushrooms, and I even found a big Endura carrot and a Hearty radish!"

"That's lovely, Little Minnow," Mipha cooed. She climbed from her pond and picked Zander up. He giggled when she placed a kiss on his nose. "You're becoming quite the natural expert. Did you show Papy yet?"

"Not yet. He left before I did. He wanted to talk with Aunty Impa about something." Mipha had to think for a second, then it hit her.

"That's right! Today's the day you open your chest, Zander. Your sister too."

"Liz is coming? Oh boy, oh boy! This is the best day ever!" Zander cheered. Mipha set him down so he could run around. She gently guided him into the house. "I can't wait! It's been so long; too long."

"It's only been a week, honey."

"Yeah, that's like, forever!" Zander dramatically threw out his arms. Mipha had to laugh.

"If you say so." Once inside, she took some milk and flour to make some breakfast. Zander was still fairly hyper, so Mipha quickly came up with a task for him. "Would you mind gathering some apples from the tree by the pond, Little Minnow?"

"Ok mum!"

"Thank you, love." Zander dashed out the front door. Mipha watched him go with a sad smile. She knew both twins had gained so much from their parents; but that energy was all to familiar to her. Visions of four-year old Link crossed her mind. She remembered him darting around with his training sword, chasing and terrorizing her poor baby brother; his energy was everlasting. A bitter laugh escaped her throat. She snapped back to reality at the sound. Mipha shook off her nostalgia.

"Another daydream... I really miss him." She muttered. The blips were common throughout the years. Mipha chalked it up to the twins uncanny likeness to their parents. She shrugged and continued to work on breakfast.

Daruk whistled while he descended the stairs from Impa's home. The chest on his back felt light as a feather, as the Goron lumbered into the town center. He spotted Zander by the pond, scrambling his way up the apple tree.

"Mornin' Tiny!" He called. Zander froze and looked Daruk's way, comically trapped upside down and horizontal on a branch. "Gettin' into trouble early, eh?"

"Mum wanted some apples for breakfast." Daruk stretched out his palm for the boy to lay back on. Once Zander was on the ground, Daruk shook the tree mightily. All the apples soon found their way to Zander's basket. "Thanks Papy!"

"No big deal, Tiny. You excited to crack this chest of yours?"

"Am I ever! I can't wait to see what my Hylian parents left me. Maybe a recipe book!" Both twins had monster appetites. "Ooh! Maybe a guardian part!"

"Ha! We'll sure see, Tiny. Let's get these apples home. Mipha must be waiting."

"Okay!"

The next few hours passed quickly for Liz and Zander. Both became absorbed in their favorite activities.

For Liz, that meant thinking up new songs to sing while her and her family traveled through the forest. Training was great and all, but she really loved music. Revali taught her to play the second she was big enough to hold his lute. By four, she knew the Ancient Rito song. By now she could at least hum a melody and play it once it was written down (with help). She loved to borrow it and just sit under the tree in the town square, strumming a lazy tune. It had even earned her some rupees in the past.

For Zander, the waiting left him time to spend in his garden. The great fairy Cotera, who had become something of a magical Aunt to him and Liz, had helped him set out a nice plot next to her fountain. She told him of all the best plants for that type of soil, and even assigned a few little fairies to watch over it. After five years of tending his forest garden, Zander knew each fairy by name; his best friend was even a fairy! An odd, green, little fairy by the name of Midna. Midna was a tiny thing, claiming to be a descendant of the Twilight Princess herself. She hovered around Zander now as he sorted through his flower seeds. She began to fly around the electric Safflina seeds; Zander started to laugh. Safflinas were Midna's favorite.

Evening came quicker than either child expected. Zander heard Mipha call from the nearby shrine.

"Zander darling! They're here!"

"Oh boy!" Zander leapt up. He waved to Cotera, who had been supervising. "Bye Aunty C!"

"Bye bye! Have Liz come with you next time, 'kay?" She waved back before sinking into her fountain.

"Okay! C'mon Midna!"

"Right behind you!" The boy and his fairy friend raced down to the village. He just barely made it to the square before Liz tackled him into the pond. They resurfaced on opposite ends, both laughing hysterically.

"Elizabeth! Be gentle!" Revali scolded gently, holding his own laughter back. The kids climbed out of the pond.

"Hi Zander! Hi Midna!"

"Hi Liz!" The pair high-fived, which turned into hug that shifted into a wrestling match. Liz won, pinning her brother to the apple tree until he cried Cucco. Daruk pulled the kids apart. The twins just continued to laugh.

"Alright you two. Take it easy." He gently set Zander down so he could hug Liz tight.

"Uncle D!"

"Pebble! How's my little warrior?" Liz wiggled from his embrace to climb up to his shoulder.

"Headlock!" She tried to encircle his neck, only making it a quarter of the way. Daruk roared with laughter.

"Can you even pretend to reach that far?" He plucked her from her perch. "Go on."

"Ravi!" Liz looked over to see her brother pounce on her pop. Revali, only half expecting the assault, fell beak first to the ground.

"Oh my! Zander, how strong you've gotten!" Revali laughed. He rolled over and stood, hugging Zander hard. Liz and Daruk came over to the other pair.

"It's good to see you guys." Daruk said. "I'm sure the ladies are waiting for us at home."

"Right. Let's go, kids. Tomorrow's the big day; we need to get a good rest tonight."

"Okay! I can't wait to see Aunt Mimi!" Liz cheered.

"Or Aunty Bo!" The pair ran ahead to the house. When they got there, both chests had been placed in the cart, Swoops proudly standing guard. He neighed hello from the stable next to the house.

"Hi horsey!" Zander chirped. He stopped to pull his Endura Carrot from his bag. "Here Swoops. You're a good boy!"

"C'mon Z!" Liz called from the doorway. Zander pet the horse's nose and dashed inside. Swoops whinnied happily; he began to munch on his treat.

The twins entered the house only to be hit with a wonderful aroma. Hearty bass stew! Their favorite dinner, and Mipha's specialty. She was just finishing the table setting as the kids walked in.

"... I just don't under the need for them to be so... Rude." Urbosa, standing at the kitchen counter, was saying. "I'm fine with just my friend and child thank you."

"Some Hylian men don't know the meaning of "no thank you." It's shameful." Mipha agreed. She noticed that the kids had just come in. "Hello children. Zander, go wash up for dinner; it's almost done."

"Yes mum! Hi aunty Bo!"

"Sav'orq, dear vehvi." Urbosa greeted warmly. Zander gave her a quick hug before rushing outside to the washbasin. Liz hung back to help Mipha finish her task.

"Thank you, dear." Mipha ruffled Liz's hair. "How was your trip?"

"It was alright. I didn't see any Bokoblins, but I did come up with some songs. Just wish pop had brought the lute."

"I'm sure we can find some other instrument for you to play while you're here," Mipha suggested. Liz shrugged.

"Who knows?" She climbed into her spot at the table; right next to Zander's. The latter wondered in soon after Liz was settled. Once the men were inside, the odd little family sat down to a tasty meal.

After dinner came hours of old stories from the corners of Hyrule, mixed with fairytales of heroes and fearsome monsters. The children were quickly lulled to sleep by the champions' voices as they guided them through their rich history.


	14. Cracken' Open an Old One With The Boy

It was noon the next day when everyone rose. They polished off the remains of Mipha's stew before gathering at the shrine in the woods. The air was calm and still as Daruk placed the chests on the platform beside the ancient building.

"Alright kiddos. Are ya ready to crack these chests?" Both kids nodded, grinning ear to ear. Zander was to go first, since his birth proceeded his sister's.

His chest was a rich chestnut color with silver accents for the lock and fasteners. Mipha knelt down and handed him the key, stealing a quick peck on his forehead. He smiled, turning on his heel. The lock opened with ease, as though brand new.

"Woah... What is this?" Zander held up the Sheikah Slate. It rang in his hands. He looked it over, grinning again. He placed it gently by his side, then practically dove back into the chest. "Some guardian screws, a couple gears, a notebook... Ooh! Look at this!"

"What'd you find?" Liz asked. Zander held up a photo of a Silent Princess.

"Look at these! They're beautiful! I love them! So many flowers and plants I've never seen before!" Zander was tearing up. "Our Hylian parents must have loved gardening like I do!"

"Maybe our mom... I'm pretty sure our dad was a solider."

"Maybe he painted the pictures for her once he saw every plant in Hyrule so she'd be happy! How romantic." Zander sighed dreamily. Liz almost gagged.

"Yuck! That's crazy!"

"Yeah... Crazy romantic."

"Eeww!" Liz gently shoved her brother. He laughed as he fell to his side for drama's sake.

"Settle down, darlings." Mipha cooed. She knelt down between them. "Is there anything left inside?"

"Umm... Oh! Just this... Gold... Belt-looking... thing? It's got a bunch of triangles on it, like that sign in Impa's home. What's that called again?"

"The Triforce, sweetie."

"Yeah that." He held up the item. The champions recognized it instantly. The belt Zelda had worn with her white training dress; the same she wore to visit the spring of wisdom on the day that Ganon returned. Zander examined the belt, turning it over in his hands, running his little fingers over the gold Triforce clasp. He felt a strange attachment to it, insignificant clothing article though it may have been. He slipped the belt on over his tunic, fastening it just above the edge. It was a bit loose, but it felt right. Mostly, anyway.

"Your mother's belt. It was part of an outfit she wore during a very... "Special" event in her life." Urbosa explained standing by Zander's side. Zander seemed to barely hear her, opting instead to pack up his chest and snuggle up to Mipha so he could go through his new pictures. The Zora gladly embraced her fostered son.

"Liz, it's time for you to open your chest," Revali said. Liz hopped up from Mipha's side and walked up to Urbosa. She took the key confidently, also receiving a very quick kiss from her mom.

Liz's chest was a silver color with gold accents, though it wasn't as well-built as Zander's. In fact, the lock and hinges had a bit of rust. Liz didn't mind, what was inside the chest was her only concern. She stuck the key in the lock... And the dumb thing clattered to the ground.

"Oops." Liz looked around nervously.

"It's ok Liz. Don't worry about it. Go on." Urbosa assured her. With a little nod, Liz carefully lifted up the lid.

"Woah," Liz breathed. Inside her chest lay a beautiful blue scabbard, adorned with gold accents and the Triforce at the center. Beside it lay a masterpiece of a shield; it's shining, polished metal glinting in the sunlight. It bore the royal insignia beneath the sacred triangles.

However, that wasn't what caught Liz's eye. Atop a bright blue tunic sat a strange object. It was also blue, but much darker than the rest of the items. Liz lifted it from the chest. Her fingers seemed to naturally settle correctly on it's holes. Figuring it was some strange instrument, she placed her lips on the perceived mouthpiece and blew out a note. It sounded so sweet, like a soothing whistle.

"Wow. Dad liked music. Hey! There's even a songbook!" The other contents in the chest where forgotten. "I can't believe mom and dad shared our hobbies, Z!"

"I know, right?" Zander squeaked. The four adults looked at each other.

"Was there anything else in your chest, Liz?" Mipha asked. Liz shrugged.

"Just a tunic, sword, and shield," she said. Placing the odd little instrument on the ground, she lifted the sword from the chest. The sheathe fell off, revealing the clean, polished blade. Liz quickly replaced it.

"Ok children. Do you know what these items mean?" Revali asked, standing between them. He pointed to the weapon Liz held and to Zander's sheikah slate.

"No." The twins answered simply.

"The items left to you hold a rich history. Their stories have been told for a hundred years. More important, however, are the people who used them. Your parents," Daruk explained, standing behind Revali. Urbosa sat down next to Liz, who moved closer for a cuddle. This was all so very overwhelming to both kids. That wasn't lost on the champions.

"Liz, Zander, your parents have given you great gifts. In time, I'm sure you will learn to use them well. I can tell now, though, that you've got a bit too much information to process. Let's just relax for the rest of the day. We can look into the more fun stuff and get to the history later." The kids perked up.

The next few hours went quickly. Liz picked up her new instrument, which apparently was called an "Ocarina," like she'd played her whole life; she learned all the songs in the book. Meanwhile, Mipha showed Zander how to take photos with the Sheikah Slate. He took picture after picture of everything he could. He was looking through them when he noticed one he hadn't taken. An odd one with two strangers he didn't recognize.

"Mum, what's this? Who are these people?" Zander pointed out the picture.

"Hmm?" Mipha looked over his shoulder. She gasped, recognition flashing in her eyes before being replaced by pain.

"What?" Mipha took the slate in her hands. Once the other champions saw, they silently made their decision.

"Come on, children. We need to talk with Impa." Urbosa said, scooping Liz into her arms.

"Mama?"

"Just trust us, kiddo." Daruk piped in, lifting Zander to his shoulder. The twins shared a worried glance. They watched as Revali and Mipha hung back to put their chests back together. They both wondered what was so bad about that image. It was just a couple Hylians facing off against a giant hog. Nothing wrong with a silly picture like that.

Right?


End file.
